It's Raeping Time
by annapotterkiku
Summary: Gilbert Beilschmidt và Roderich Edelstein là bạn cùng phòng aka người yêu trá hình ở W Academy. Tối đó dù mưa gió bão bùng nhưng bạn Gil nhà ta vẫn tràn trề năng lượng. PruAus oneshot. W Academy AU.


Name: It's Raeping Time

Author: annapotterkiku

Pairing: PruAus

Rating: K+

Status: Oneshot

Disclaimer: Hetalia và 2 anh trai xinh đẹp (c) Himaruya sensei. Title, ý tưởng và lời bài hát là từ 1 video của PewDiePie.

Summary: Gilbert Beilschmidt và Roderich Edelstein là bạn cùng phòng aka người yêu trá hình ở W Academy. Tối đó dù mưa gió bão bùng nhưng bạn Gil nhà ta vẫn tràn trề năng lượng lắm~

-oOo-

_Lạch cạch lạch cạch..._

"Ê, giờ đi ngủ chưa?" - Gilbert lại hỏi cậu bằng cái giọng buồn ngủ lè nhè của anh ta lần thứ n, tay xoay xoay cái iPad không chủ đích. Đã gần nửa đêm, trời mưa tầm tã bên ngoài khung cửa sổ căn phòng kí túc xá ấm áp ánh đèn ngủ, và cái tên bạn trai chết tiệt của Roderich đã không ngừng bảo cậu đi ngủ từ hồi 10 giờ rưỡi tối. Rời mắt khỏi cái màn hình máy tính đầy những chữ và chữ, cậu tóc đen hầm hầm bảo tên bạch tạng ngu ngốc đang nằm kế bên.

"Tôi còn 25 trang luận văn cần phải làm về cuộc đời của Chopin. Muốn thì đi ngủ trước đi, không ai cấm." - Rồi cậu lại đắm chìm vào bài luận.

"Nhưng tôi muốn ngủ với cậu cơ!~" - Gilbert giở giọng hờn dỗi, xích sát người lại gần Roderich và chà chà mái tóc bạch kim của anh ta vào vai cậu.

"Đừng có giở trò! Ngủ." - Một tiếng bốp vang lên và Gilbert ăn ngay 1 quả thụi vào ngực. Anh ta xoa xoa khuôn ngực nhợt nhạt không mặc gì với cái mặt nhăn nhó, làm 1 giây hối lỗi và thương hại lướt qua não Roderich. Nhưng cậu quyết định lờ cái ý nghĩ xin lỗi và chịu thua đi ngủ đi mà tận dụng thời gian làm tiếp bài tập.

Đúng như dự đoán, Gilbert Beilschmidt không đứng đầu trong danh sách gây rối của trường không phải là không có lý do. Năm phút sau khi có lại chút bình yên để mà đặt đầu óc vô bài vừa trôi qua thì tên người Áo liền bị tra tấn bởi cái 'thứ đó'.

Shut up

And sleep with me

Come on why don't you sleep with me~~

Shut up

And sleep with me

Come on uh huh and sleep with me~~

Cái khúc nhạc ngu ngốc và hoàn-toàn-xúc-phạm-nền-âm-nhạc-thế-giới ấy dội ầm ầm vào tai Roderich còn hơn cơn mưa như trút nước bên ngoài. Gần đây Gilbert có cuồng 1 thằng cha điên khùng nào đó, và từ khi anh ta phát hiện ra cái video này của thằng chả, thì tiếng nhạc không bao giờ dứt suốt ngày đêm. Và đó là trước khi tên tóc bạch kim bắt đầu hát theo bằng cái giọng khàn khàn và đầy-chất-khêu-gợi của anh.

You were young, you're free,

Why don't you sleep with me?

You were young, you're free,

Why don't you sleep with me?

Oooooooohhhhhh ooooohhhhhhhh~~~~~

Với cái dáng vẻ bắt chước cách hát kiểu Opera có thể khiến cho Dietrich Fischer lên cơn đau tim vì sốc, Gilbert thích thú hò hét theo bài nhạc, lại còn huých huých vai Roderich và sờ sờ cậu đến phát nhột, suýt làm cậu đánh rơi cái máy tính.

"Thôi! Tôi bảo thôi ngay! Tắt cái thứ đó đi ngay lập tức!" - Hết chịu nổi, anh chàng mắt tím giận dữ hét lên, chộp lấy cái iPad đang phát nhạc ầm ĩ kia mà tắt phụt rồi đặt trên cái bàn ngủ bên cạnh, xa tầm với của Gilbert.

"Anh đi ngủ đi! Không thì nằm im cho tôi nhờ! Tối còn 25 trang giấy để mà viết, và thứ năm tuần này là hết hạn nộp bài rồi đó biết không?" - Roderich ngừng lại, hổn hển lấy hơi, mặt cậu đỏ gay lên vì quát thét, chiếc kính trên sống mũi lệch hẳn sang 1 bên. Trái lại, thiệt là kì lạ làm sao, tên bị chửi vẫn còn ngu đến độ trưng ra cái mặt nhăn nhó phởn đời hết biết, kiểu như làm-gì-mà-ghê-dữ-vậy-má-hai. Khịt mũi 1 cái đầy chán ghét, tên tóc đen quyết định lờ luôn cái đứa chung giường, chỉnh sửa lại cặp kính vẻ kiêu hãnh, rồi quay lại với mớ soạn thảo.

"Hừ... ngủ thì ngủ, ông đây cũng không thèm!" - Tên người Đức cứng đầu bĩu môi, nằm hẳn xuống gối và trùm chăn cả qua đầu, nghiêng người qua bên kia giường vẻ giận dỗi. Sự im lặng được trả về nơi căn phòng nhỏ. Ngoài trời, gió vẫn không ngừng gào rú, dường như có cả sấm sét nữa.

Vài phút trôi qua...

"Xem nào... Chopin và quá trình sáng tác Nocturne Op. 9 No. 2..." - Vừa lướt qua những trang tài liệu mạng, Roderich vừa nhíu mày lẩm bẩm. Đôi mắt màu thạch anh tím của cậu sáng lên sau cặp kính, cố tìm vài ý cho bài luận. Bỗng...

ĐÌ ĐOÀNG!

Tiếng sấm rền vang trên bầu trời vần vũ, làm Roderich khẽ giật mình. Phía bên kia giường hình như có 1 tiếng rên nho nhỏ. Cậu đánh mắt nhìn sang. Tấm mền vẫn che khuất khuôn mặt Gilbert.

Những tràng sấm vẫn liên hồi dội vào ô cửa sổ, nhưng giờ cậu tóc đen đã quen với chúng. Tiếng lóc cóc gõ bàn phím vẫn đều đều, tuy bị tiếng mưa át đi mất.

Một tiếng sấm ầm thật lớn như bom nguyên tử, rồi 1 tiếng "eek!" hốt hoảng bên dưới tấm mền. Tiếng sột soạt vang lên, và cánh tay tai tái của Gilbert thò ngang ra mình Roderich, ôm chặt ngang bụng cậu. Ngạc nhiên, cậu mắt kính nhìn xuống, và thấy mái tóc bạc bờm xờm thò ra từ tấm chăn đang run rẩy...

"Đồ ngốc..." - Roderich thầm nghĩ, mỉm cười dịu dàng, bàn tay phải thon dài của cậu xoa nhẹ mái đầu đầy mồ hôi. Cậu liếc nhìn đồng hồ. Đã hơn 1 giờ sáng rồi sao?

"Thôi đi ngủ." - Vò mái đầu đen của mình bằng bàn tay trái vì không muốn để tay kia rời xa mái tóc bạch kim, Roderich lẩm bẩm với chính mình và ngáp dài. Vẫn còn hơn 8 trang luận nữa cần phải giải quyết, nhưng mà thôi kệ đi...

Cậu tóc đen vừa chui vào giường thì lại bất ngờ bị đè xuống bởi Người-mà-ai-cũng-biết-là-ai-đó. Hai tay của anh ta chống hai bên cậu, trong khi đôi chân kia lại kẹp cứng hai bên đùi, khiến cho cậu tiến cũng không được, lùi cũng không xong. Và trên mặt tên mắt đỏ là 1 nụ cười ranh ma biến thái, như thể sự giận dỗi và sợ hãi ban nãy chỉ là đóng kịch. Cậu sững người mấy giây, rồi bất ngờ quát lên:

"Anh... anh làm cái quái gì vậy?" - Đôi mắt tím xinh đẹp của Roderich nhìn người đè mình với cái vẻ tức giận hết biết (tôi-không-thể-tin-được-là-anh-lừa-tôi), trong khi hai gò má cậu đỏ ửng nổi bật trong ánh đèn mờ. - "Vậy... vậy mà tôi tưởng...!"

"Tưởng cái gì? Tưởng Gilbert anh đây yểu điệu thục nữ như cậu, đi sợ sấm sét sao? Epepepepe!" - Anh ta dí sát mặt mình vào mặt Roderich đến nỗi mũi cả 2 suýt chạm nhau, rồi phá lên cười. Cái giọng cười kì cục cố hữu đó càng làm con người kia điên máu, cả khuôn mặt chuyển thành màu đỏ cà chua.

"Vậy... vậy thì anh muốn gì? Không phải anh muốn đi ngủ sao?" - Roderich lại quát lên, nhìn Gilbert như muốn ăn tươi nuốt sống. Một cái nhếch mép đầy nguy hiểm hiện lên trên đôi môi nhợt nhạt kia, làm sống lưng cậu nghe ơn ớn.

Tên người Đức lại cuối xuống, thì thầm vào tai cậu:

"Muốn gì hả cưng? Cậu chưa hiểu sao... khi tôi bật cái bài đó của Pewds..."

Đôi mắt tím mở lớn kinh hoàng, và khuôn mặt điển trai của người bị đè chuyển ngay từ đỏ sang trắng bệch. Gilbert nhìn đôi mắt ấy đầy thích thú, anh nở thêm 1 nụ cười gian tà khi chộp lấy 2 cổ tay của tên người Áo đang cố vùng chạy.

"Không! Không được, đã gần 2 giờ sáng rồi v- uhmm uhhhhh..." - Những tiếng chống đối vô vọng từ miệng Roderich bị nhấn chìm đi mất trong vị bạc hà của đôi môi kẻ kia.

Sáng hôm sau, cả Roderich Edelstein lẫn Honda Kiku đều không đến lớp.

-oOo-

A/N: I REGRET NOTHING~~~ lúc đầu định dừng lại ở chỗ 2 đứa nhỏ tắt đèn đi ngủ thau (K lành mạnh :v) cơ mà đọc lại thì tự nghĩ "thế íu nào mà Prú nó trở nên gái tính thế nài?" cho nên... :ohonhonhon:

1 số chú thích:

- W Academy AU, tức là chúng nó là người thường và Gil là người Đức chứ ko phải Phổ (thừa nhận 1 cách đau lòng ;_;)

- Dietrich Fischer là 1 ca sĩ opera nổi tiếng thế giới

- Honda Kiku ngủ ở phòng kế bên =))


End file.
